parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dyno/Transcript
Transcript Part 1 - New Parents sunny day in the suburbs, a male hybrid and his wife are in their modern house admiring the beauty of their home. FRED: 'Wow. '''DAPHNE: '''Mmm. '''FRED: '''Wow. '''DAPHNE: '''Mmm-hmm. '''FRED: '''Wow. '''DAPHNE: '''Yes, Fred. No, I see it. It's beautiful. '''FRED: '''So, Daph, when you said you wanted a suburbs view, you didn't think that we we're gonna get the whole new suburbs, did you? Huh? ''sighs Oh yeah. A hybrid can breath out here. Did your man deliver or did he deliver? 'DAPHNE: '''My man delivered. '''FRED: '''And it wasn't so easy. '''DAPHNE: '''Because a lot of other character had their eyes on this place. '''FRED: '''You better believe they did--every single one of them. '''DAPHNE: '''Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. ''watched all the other kids going about their business. 'FRED: '''So, you do like it, don't you? '''DAPHNE: '''No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But Freddy, I know that the drop off is desirable with the great schools and the amazing view and all, but do we really need so much space? '''FRED: '''Daphne, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. ''through the window They'll wake up, throught the door opens poke their little heads out and they'll see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. 'DAPHNE: '''Shhh, you're gonna wake the kids. '''FRED: '''Oh, right. Right. ''[Fred and Daphne climb to a bed in their treehouse where their cute little babies are sleeping.] '''DAPHNE: ''of the babies'' Aww, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. FRED: 'You wanna name all of 'em, right now? All right, we'll name this half Freddie Jr. and then this half Daphne Jr. Okay, we're done. '''DAPHNE: '''I like Paavo. '''FRED: '''Paavo? Well, we'll name one Paavo but I'd like most of call to be Dennis Herman Jones Jr. '''DAPHNE: '''Just think that in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents! '''FRED: '''Yeah. What if they don't like me? '''DAPHNE: '''Freddy. '''FRED: '''No, really. '''DAPHNE: '''There's over 400 babies. ''the door closes ''Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. ''addition, Fred knocks the door opens at Daphne's bedroom 'DAPHNE: '''What happened? '''FRED: '''You remember how we met? '''DAPHNE: '''Well, I try not to. '''FRED: '''Well, I remember. ''started chasing Daphne playfully. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if there's a hook in my lip?" chases her from the bed they were standing on and onto a white carpet rug that was right next to the bed. '''DAPHNE: ''squealed with delight.'' Freddie! FRED: '''"Well, you gotta look a little closer because it's wiggling". '''DAPHNE: ''he tries to kiss her'' Get away! FRED: 'Here he is. Cutie's here! ''looks and sees that most of the children ran away and hid. Two gophers scrambled underground, a turtle hid in its shell, and a bird flew away quickly. Part 2 - A Terrible Fate '''FRED: Where did everybody go? PHANTASM: sees Daphne staring at something. He looks in the direction of her gaze and saw the Phantasm standing a razor sharp blade in front of them, then gasped in shock. ''Freddie. Your angel of death awaits. '''FRED:' Daphne, get inside the house, Daphne. turned her gaze towards the bed with her babies. No, Daphne, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside... Thou, right now. PHANTASM: to Fred Right away sir. suddenly bolted towards her flower and chocolate delivery. Phantasm growls as it charges after Daphne. Fred shouted as he ran in front of the Phantasm. He runs into the vicious supervillain and its attention turns towards him. It tries to kill down on and sharp blade at Fred, but he dodges them. He it was too late to fight the Phantasm, and it slaps Fred with its arm, sending him flying into a roof and he gets knocked out cold. The last thing he heard was the Phantasm blowing him toward the turbines, no chance, his cape has been sucked by manta jet boat explodes. FRED: Daphne! Daphne? Daphne? Oh! Daphne? Daphne! Daphne? Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy's got you. vows to never let anything happen to his only remaining child I promise, I will never let anything happen to you...Paavo. titles read "Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox present", "a Nickelodeon Movies productions", "in association with Omation Animation Studio" and "Finding Bingo". One sunny day inside the window, a father and his son was 5½ years old are in their new house admiring the birthday gift of their home. Part 3 - First Day of School Part 4 - Field Trip Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument DENNIS: Hey guys, wait up! Whoa. TJ DETEWEILER: Cool. Saved your life! RILEY: Aw, you guys made me ink. DENNIS: What's that? TJ DETEWEILER: I know what that is. Oh, oh! Sandy Plankton saw one. He called, he said it was called a butt. DENNIS: Whoa. RILEY: Wow. That's a pretty big butt. MIKEY BLUMBERG: Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the butt. sneezes Whoa! Oh yeah? Let's see you get closer. RILEY: Okay. Beat that. TJ DETEWEILER: Come on, Paavo. How far can you go? DENNIS: Uh, my dad says it's not safe. FRED: '''Paavo, no! '''DENNIS: Dad? FRED: '''You were about to walk into open season! '''DENNIS: No, I wasn't go out--but dad! FRED: '''It was a good thing I was here. If I hadn't showed up, I don't know-- '''VIOLET PARR: Sir, he wasn't gonna go. TJ DETEWEILER: Yeah, he was too afraid. DENNIS: No, I wasn't. FRED: '''This does not concern you, kids. And you're lucky I don't tell your parents you were out there. You know you can't walk well. '''DENNIS: I can walk fine, dad, okay? FRED: '''No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anywhere near here. Okay, I was right. You'll start school in a year or two. '''DENNIS: No, dad! Just because you're afraid of you anymore-- FRED: '''Clearly, you're not ready. And you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things but you just can't, Paavo! '''DENNIS: I hate you. REX: There's--nothing to see. Gather, uh, over there. Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a tyrannossaurus, sir. Is there any problem? FRED: '''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good idea and it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised. '''REX: Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me. FRED: '''Look, I'm sure he is. But you have a large class and he can get lost from sight if you're not looking. I'm not saying you're not looking-- '''KAYLEY: Oh my gosh! Paavo is running in the camper van! Part 6 - Dennis Gets Captured! Part 7 - Fred Meets Elsa Part 8 - Meeting Balthazar Werewolf, Clayton and Kronk Part 9 - Hybrid Are Friends, Not Food Part 10 - The Prison Gang Part 11 - The Desert Part 12 - Sharptooth Attacks Part 13 - Dennis' Initiation Part 14 - Minions Impressions Part 15 - The Grey Wolves vs. The Blue Hyenas Part 16 - The Filter Part 17 - Superheroes! Part 18 - The Good News Part 19 - Off Ramp ("Go With The Flow") Part 20 - Elsa Speaks Monstro Part 21 - Algae Part 22 - Inside the Monstro/Reaching the City Part 23 - The Airscum good morning stop it sorry that's it escape plan boy Part 24 - The Hench Little Pigs Part 25 - Darla! too loud, too loud for me she's a mental bat-woman spot find a happy place darla you uncle will see now you're a piranha is a hybrid just like your present long live the hybrid, long live the hybrid poor little guy kkkkkkkkkk duck dynasty spot i can't go in there sharkbait tell your dad..I said..hi five go get 'em i'm so happy kkkkkkkkkk goodbye bookworm daddy Part 26 - Goodbye Elsa ("Hallelujah") Part 27 - Dennis and Elsa Part 28 - Fishing Net Part 29 - Reunion Part 30 - Back in the Suburbs Part 31 - Prison Escape/End Credits i don't understand it here this thing has a lifetime guarantee and it breaks had to clean the prison myself take all the hybrid out jump 'em on the water and where'd the hybrid go? hurry you can do it yeah, that's it you can do it just a little further that's the shortest red light I've ever seen come on daisy oooh--aaaaah yay we did it ha ha ha ha ha now what (somewhere beyond the sea, blistering winds and ninja man playing) you know brucie is a great artist excuse me sir you folks have to leave what say that again if you dare you folks have to leave okay Category:Transcripts Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:A. Film Production A/S